User talk:Pitrocks14
Hi!! Hello, my name is Randompnfnerd, but call me Daisy!! Today I tried to start a Wiki for Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, but I found out you beat me to it! So, I was wondering, if I could you with this wiki. So, can I? (I understand if you don't.) --Daisy 21:45, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Congratulations on starting Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Helloz again.... It's me again (Randompnfnerd), and I was wondering if I could make pages for the voice actors and creators and stuff......So, can I?? Daisy56 23:26, March 17, 2010 (UTC) yes, you may. I'll do the characters and you do the actors, o.k.? But not the creators or anything but voice actors okay? Pitrocks14 OK! Bill Hader, here I come.... --Daisy56 01:11, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but can you help me categorize "Actors" for all the actors while I try to put in it in the menu? It would be wise to do that for me. OK! Seems you beat me to it. XD LOLZ that's because my computer is super fast. But has a very slow dial-up connection download. Rigght now I'm on my cousin's comp, but I have a brand new one at home, which is fairly fast.Daisy56 01:42, March 21, 2010 (UTC) O.K, I think we got all the Actors as far as the eye could see. Hey Put a message on my talk page when you get on here so I know that you're on. ;) Thanks! Daisy56 00:09, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Helloz again. I'm already on but I'm also doing other stuff too. You know, I have accounts on various sites. Thanks for helping me and my site Daisy, you're too kind.:) Your welcome and Thanks. Are you going to be able to be on on Monday?--Daisy56 01:03, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Maybe.... what are you doing that matters so much on Monday? Nothing. So I'm going to be working on here and my wiki. I was hoping if we could discuss things about the movie, you know, teamwork. --Daisy56 01:08, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry gotta go ill try to b here 2morrow.Daisy56 01:54, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm about to leave. I have to go to bed, it's almost 9:00 here!! Good-night hopefully see you in the next couple of days. And make sure to watch the kids' choice awards on the 27th, you know its coming up. KCA They sooooo should've nominated Cloudy for best animated movie...... Who are you voting for Best Cartoon? I'm defintely voting for SpongeBob. It's one of the best cartoons to ever premire on television!! And Cloudy... i dont know. maybe it will be nominated for best animated film or voices next year's KCA's. Daisy Helloz? 00:28, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Ooohh.... I'm voting for ''PHINEAS AND FERB!!!! '' SpongeBob used to be awesome, but the recent episodes are just...... I'm not even going to say it. Cloudy was nominated for an Emmy or something. ---Daisy Helloz? 01:13, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb lost......='( --Daisy Helloz? 00:48, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, you're back on. Well, I'm having a melt-down too, Monsters vs. Aliens which I've voted a million times for didn't get a blimp and I hated the fact that Jim Carrey ruled over my Reese Witherspoon and Seth Rogen. And I'm also sorry about your loss. ='( stupid KCA. =@ I voted for Seth Rogen too. He's cool. Hehe, I voted for UP. I cried when i watched it. -- Heyz If you're on, put a message on my talk page.:) --Da Randomz Chick Flint, you have a call!! 00:39, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs: The Sequel Is this a real movie, or just a fan fiction story? Or did you somehow convince the creators to make your story/script a movie? Just curious. --Da Randomz Chick Flint, you have a call!! 01:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh BTW, do you like my new signature? It's both a real movie and a fan fiction story. In fact, I might delete the fan fiction story so I won't spoil everyone who read it to know that a movie will be done. Besides, I need to contact the company who mad CWaCoM for a sequel. -- That is so cool! Sony Pictures made the movie, and Christopher Miller and Phil Lord (I think they are the creators) must be on MySpace or Facebook or something. I'll help!! --Da Randomz Chick Flint, you have a call!! 17:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) So far, no idea where you can contact them. :( I'll keep trying. Don't let your hopes down!! --Sam Sparks!!!! Blah blah blah CARBON FOOTPRINT!! 22:26, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I think they gave us some news. It's supposed to be based off of pickles to pittsburgh or however you pronounce that name. I haven't read the book but I hope I will get it to be a blockbuster hit. I read it a looooooooooooooooooooooong time ago, but I can always check it out at my little sister's library. So, does that mean your story's gonna be the movie? --Sam Sparks!!!! Blah blah blah CARBON FOOTPRINT!! 18:44, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Check out my new Wiki It's called Sonic's Adventures Wiki. Come check it out! If you already have, never mind.:) Oh cool!! I also have a wiki of my own. It's the The Random-ness Wiki, created by me. :) Please check it out also!! --Da Randomz Chick Flint, you have a call!! 17:53, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Lol, looks funny. And RANDOM!!! Thanks!! Your looks awesome!! --Sam Sparks!!!! Blah blah blah CARBON FOOTPRINT!! 01:19, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Guy Who Might WAnt To Help There's this guy I know from the Phineas and Ferb, AgentP, who recently discovered Cloudy, and I think he might be able to help us, but I just wanted your permission. Is that okay?? Also, can I be an admin? I would be able to achieve much more if I had administrative power, but if you don't ant to, that's okay. --Maximum Ride Hi Sam Sparks, I'm America!!! 23:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you could be my admin, and yes I'll authorize him to help my wiki. Thank you so much!! Oh, I'm still a noob here. I don't know how to authorize someone or make them my administration. Could you show me how?? By Pitrocks14 Maybe this will help: . Just type in my complete username in their, and then check the box that says Administrator or something. Thanks so much!!!!!! --'Pastel Pink Hechos y Tonterias......' 22:34, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Thank you so much!! Made you my administrator!!! --'Pitrocks14 Thank you for nothing! You useless reptile!' 18:47, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you like my new signature? Thank you and it's awesomistic!! Like mine?? --'Pastel Pink Hechos y Tonterias......' 00:31, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I got that from How to Train Your Dragon. It's a great film, emotional, friendship, considerate, and ideal. You Should Go See It! In Imax. And the signature... I don't speak Mexican but it looks alright. Whatever language it is, please translate it. But yeah I like Pink. I take Spanish classes on the Internet but can't speak with that kind of language yet. I've been wanting to see it since it came out!! :D Oh yeah my signature comes from the lyrics of one of my fave songs, Rosa Pastel (Pastel Pink, or Pink Cake, but I prefer Pastel Pink), and Hechos y Tonterias means Facts and Nonsense, which I think totally describes me!! XD --'Pastel Pink Hechos y Tonterias......' 23:01, April 30, 2010 (UTC) IMDB.com No, I don't have an account on there, so yeah...... --'Pastel Pink 'Hechos y Tonterias...... 15:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Guess what?? Since I've made you my administrator here, I made you my administrator on my following wikis: http://boosadventuresanime.wikia.com/wiki/Boo's_Adventures_of_Anime_Wiki http://sonicsadventuresseries.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic's_Adventures_Wiki These are click-able links but come check them out! They're both similar but now that you have the administrative power, you can edit, modify and change those wikis anytime you want to. I'm not good at punctuation but if you could get them corrected and modified, these sites will become popular than ever. So please come to my sites. Okay!! Thanks!! --'Pastel Pink 'Hechos y Tonterias...... 01:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Active Are you still active here on wikia? If so there's something I would like to ask. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 14:26, April 6, 2013 (UTC)